


Songs of the Heart

by Ozzaria



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Hatred, Multi, Opposing Relationships, Revenge, Slow Burn, implied minor character death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-11 05:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16469747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozzaria/pseuds/Ozzaria
Summary: Marinette's life was finally slowed, the Akuma problem had been diminishing and since the disappearance of Chat Noir almost a decade ago. With the assistance of Carapace and Rena Rouge the three of them had been able to control the problems that have faced Paris. Yet when one night she finds herself faced with the long lost lover of Adrien Agreste. Now she must fight herself from the anger she feels towards Chat Noir and his abandonment of his position as the holder of the black cat miraculous; along with the pain in her heart of her attraction towards Adrien Agreste. Adrien finds that he has come home to Paris after almost a decade of being gone that someone has shaken the peace to it's core. The past comes back to life and the heart knows what it desires.





	1. Gorgeous

**Author's Note:**

> Hello people who are reading, I'm Oz and this is my first piece. The first two chapters are gonna be alittle short until I get used to how everything works. I hope you enjoy ^w^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Welcome to my first piece I hope you enjoy the story, and don't worry there will be more chapters. ;3

The sound of the water dripping over the Parisian cobblestone streets as the fall shower slowed and heels clicked down the road. Muffled conversations and the deep thumping of underground base traveled down the wind of the night. Deep raven hair held up by one softly freckled hand keeping the dark locks from sticking to the dampened skin of the young flushed woman as she swung her hips from one side to the other. The deep base of the music causing the bricked walls to shutter gently. Somewhere out of the peripheral of the woman the sound from over the music danced her way into her mind.  


“--Mari-- Marinette!!” The voice called jarring the girl from her daze. Jumping at the sound of her name suddenly Marinette stumbled into the person calling for her. Soft tanned hands grabbing her shoulders and solidifying her in her place. “Jesus girl I leave you alone for 2 minutes and you’re already on a different planet.” The chiming of the voice causing Marinette to flush and laugh along.  


“I’m sorry Alya, I should’ve been paying attention”  


“Don’t worry about it hun here, drink some water lord knows you’re losing too many fluids dancing around like a stripper.” Marinette coughed as her best friend joked, choking on the water Alya had handed her as she glared. Alya laughed watching her.  


“Very- Very funny Alya...” Marinette glared as she straightened to the smirking woman in front of her. Alya patted her arm and chuckled, wiping a metaphorical tear from her eye.  


“I know I’m a comic, but disregarding the fact I’m a hilarious genius I have some info for you that you might like...” The smirk that came to Alya’s face sent an anxious shiver up Marinette’s spine as she followed her redhead friend to the more secluded portion of the Danse de la fête. Marinette squeezed herself into the booth Alya and her had claimed earlier in the night and pulled her hair up as she fanned herself.  


“Your smirk is making me anxious what happened?” Alya snickered softly before pulling out her phone (oh god.) Scrolling through her phone for a moment the redhead straightened her glasses and glanced over the screen with her topaz eyes as if she hadn’t already read the headline or post at least a hundred times given the smirk the seemed to hold her face tighter than a glove.  


“The long awaited heir to the Agreste family fortune and award winning fashion empire has been spotted in the deep Parisian underbelly of the Danse de la fête, the unknown return of the heir Adrien back to Paris is hopefully being addressed in the 24 year olds address to the public tomorrow at the headquarters in the city itself...” Alya trailed looking at Marinette.  


Marinette felt her heart thump loudly in her ears, or was that the base from the other part of the club, her blue-bell eyes glancing back at Alya anxiously. Noting the smirking face of her best friend Marinette shook before shrugging and taking another drink from her water bottle.  


“What of it, Adrien is from here Alya, he’s allowed to come home whenever he wants.” she muttered half heartedly, feeling her eyes glance over the black glitter floor to the curtains they had entered from a moment ago.  


“Oh bull shit Mari,” Marinette jumped again from Alya’s outburst glaring at glaring at her gently Alya peered over the orange rimmed glasses that sat on the edge of her nose. “You can’t just act like it’s nothing, He broke up with you and vanished. Doesn’t that bother you at all?” She integrated. Chewing the edge of her lip Marinette thought back to that moment.  


Senior year of high school, Adrien and herself had been dating for 6 or so months and the young man walked to her, his demeanor had turned quiet and cold. Normally warm green eyes felt fridged to look into. The words that fell from his lips felt like daggers through Marinette as she felt her stomach lurtch into her throat.  


“I’ve been lying to you Marinette, I don’t care about you and I never have.” The icieness of the young man made her feel as though she was in the middle of a blizzard. She had asked him why and what had changed and he simply answered with “I have changed.” the words still rung in her mind to the day.  


But Marinette was an adult now she wasn’t the same little defenceless teenager she had been when she was in high school. She was defending Paris on her own and was able to do everything by herself, she was even able to open her own boutique by herself. For the love of pete she was a recognized creator in the fashion world. She didn’t need any gorgeous green eyed blonde boy to tell her that. Even if he was staring at her at that moment. 

Wait what? 

Marinette took double a take in the middle of her tantrum and noted that yes in fact the long lost Agreste family heir was, in fact, staring at her. But maybe not as her, past her? She didn’t know she felt her eyes dart to Alya in a panic. “Ah...uhm... Ace.... uh...someone on your 8’clock.... Please don’t make it obvious...”

Marinette’s voice shook as she attempted to restrain herself as she looked over the blonde hair and unmistakable green eyes as he leaned up against the bar. His hair was disheveled and his eyes were definitely looking past her. His face has slight stubble and his hair was cut significantly shorter than the way he had worn it when they were younger. His eyes still held a deep seeded iceiness to them. His body was cloaked in a black suit, the white shirt he was wearing was unbuttoned at the top making it seem as though he had just arrived from work (or a cat walk). Marinette felt her eyes roll in her head as she turned away. The way the clothes held him made it seem as though he might not actually be modeling as he once had.  


“Oh my god it just got worse...” Alya whispered, completely turned around and peeking her head over the burgundy booth. Marinette glance up to see a pale, deep raven bobbed haired woman draped over Adrien’s shoulder. “Is that Kagami? I haven’t seen her in years....” Seems like the theme of the night. Marinette felt the heat of something like anger, probably jealousy, raise to her ears and a soft huff came from her lips flipping her bangs up and out of her face.  


She attempted to not watch the way the two moved with each other, her back was exposed with her tattooed back. His hand laid almost naturally on her hip as he looked past her and she leaned her head on his shoulder looking up at him with warm eyes. Despite his delicate and kind touches he didn’t seem to bring any light to his eyes. Still holding the deep seeded coldness and his expression held now weight to it.  


Marinette felt a lurch in her stomach as she looked down, her long ponytail dancing on her exposed shoulders. “Alya, I think we should go...” She muttered, her skin seeming to lose color as she looked to her best friend. Topaz eyes fell upon the pale woman and Alya simply nodded as she came around and helped Marinette from her seat. Walking from the seating area back through the curtains Marinette felt a familiar pair of eyes staring at her as she glanced over her shoulder she caught the eyes staring back at her. A flicker of something coming to life as they stared. She dropped the gaze and shook her head. She wasn’t going to do this to herself again.

Slowly entering her apartment Marinette slowed to close the door behind her, pulling her hair from it’s pony and leaning up against the wall. Her eyes stinging from the tears that burned the corners of them. Why was she acting like a child?  
“Marinette?” A small voice called from the other side of the apartment. “Are you okay?” The small red and polka dotted god of creation tilted her head looking concerned for her Chosen.  
Wiping the tears from her eyes she sighed slowly. “Y-Yeah Tikki I’m fine. I think I might just need a breather.. Are you ready to go?” She questioned. Tikki quirked her lips slightly before nodding. 

Calling for her transformation Ladybug slid from her latched door from her balcony and out into the chilled night. Hopefully that would be the last unneeded surprise for the night.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chat Noir breathed deeply as he looked over the city he once called home. One clawed holding onto the Eiffel tower as he glowered over the city of lights. It seemed like it hadn’t even changed in the 8 years he had been gone. Leaning down into a crouched stance he felt the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. Whirling around his Baton was caught by a black clad gloves and deep acid green eyes fell upon the super heroine he had been waiting for. 

“You have no right to be here, let alone to be taking the Black Cat Miraculous from Master Fu.” Well that wasn’t the warm welcome he was hoping for. “What are you doing back here Chat..” The words hung between them in the dim light of the night. 

She had changed so much in the 8 years he had been gone, Abandoning the twin tails of their younger years for a tall and long pony that sat on the top of her head and bangs that swept to the side. Her mask a deep and solid burgundy with soft spots dotted across it like freckles. Her suit seated with tall black boots and black gloves. Her yoyo now situation in the middle of her stomach like a belt instead of to her hip. 

“Well My Lady, I have come back to see my beautiful city and for you of course.” His voice came out slightly more chilled than he had anticipated. The glare that followed his statement seemed to dig into his bones. 

“You abandoned your duty as Chat Noir. You left, you don’t have the choice to just come back whenever you want!” Ladybug’s voice darted an octave in anger. He glanced over her face in slight fear. Her eyes cold aside from the anger that was behind them. “You left not only your City but me. I had to keep Paris safe alone.” She growled. 

“You could’ve found another Chat, Master Fu had the ring for 8 years Ladybug you had plenty-” 

“You don’t get it! Master Fu chose US to protect Paris and hold the Yin and Yang miraculous. You are the one who left.” She growled in anguish before huffing. “You can’t just pick another one like it's cards.” She looked away from him, her eyes were slightly bloodshot now that he realized. Had she been crying? 

“My lady what's actually bothering you...” He tried stepping closer to her to which he got his baton pointed back at him. Ladybug’s eyes ignited in anger and pain as she pointed his baton at him. “You are what is bothering me. You leave for almost a decade and then act like it’s fine!” She shook her head violently before pulling her yo-yo from her waist and tossing it off the tower. “Take the Miraculous back to Master Fu... You don’t deserve to protect this city.” Before Chat could protest she was gone. 

Adrien sat silently in his apartment his head tilted back and a towel sitting loosely on his head as he glared at the ceiling. “Good Job kid you were able to piss of so many people in less than twelve hours. That has to be a record.” Plagg chuckled from the corner of the room tossing another piece of cheese into his mouth. Adrien lowered his head to look at the God of Destruction and huffed. 

“Thanks Plagg, you’re really helpful.” He muttered. The small creature was right though, from Master Fu to Kagami to Plagg to Ladybug he seemed to have pissed everyone off. Master Fu said in his metaphorical way of saying everything “I am not mad just disappointed.” Which was honestly worse. Kagami wasn’t answering his phone calls because she was pissed that he wasn’t paying attention to her while they were at the club. It wasn’t his fault he was distracted by a certain other raven haired girl on the other side of the seating area. God had Marinette changed, she looked flawless in her off shoulder cocktail dress and wedges. Her long pale legs still haunting his mind. 

Adrien shook his head and sighed putting his head in his hands. What was he doing? He was the one who broke up with Marinette so many years ago. He said horrible things, he didn’t mean to hurt her. He knew that if he didn’t she would hold on and wait for him for however long it might have been. A ding came from Adrien’s front door and he glanced up. Flicking his eyes to Plagg who raised his hands up and flittered back before vanishing into one of the other rooms through the wall. Standing and dusting his pants Adrien walked to the door and opened it to be face to face with what would become the 5th person in less than twelve hours to become pissed off at him. 

“Hello Long Lost Agreste Heir.” The voice came with a deepened smirk and Adrien felt his blood run cold. 

“Hi Alya...” Adrien felt himself mutter as the redhead’s smirk darkened and she placed her hand in her hair. “To what do I owe the pleasure?” 

“Maybe the fact that you had the audacity to come back to France after almost a decade and deliberately to seek out where Marinette and I were out partying at and ahm-” She rose her hand to stop his statement before he could protest. “Nino already told me you did so, Spill.” The smirk deepened and Adrien felt himself swallow hard. This was going to be a long night.


	2. Huricane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is a nice addition to the story so far. 
> 
> ;P

_____24 Hours Before______

Adrien was late, which wasn’t like him. Speed walking through the airport commissary the blonde smiled hastily at those who made an effort to wave and point him out. In one hand he held a large bouquet of roses and the other was the suitcase that he was tugging behind him.

In the past 2 years Adrien had been across the nations. Growing the Agreste fashion empire without having to stay in the country of its origin. He had found pleasantries in the arms of many countries and many women in the years he had been away from France and coming back seemed to make the young man more anxious than he would like to admit. This wasn’t the first time he was back of course, the times that he would come back he would stay under the radar. Popping in to check on Master Fu and his health since passing off the Turtle Miraculous. Checking on the woman he was late to see today also.(Along with checking on a certain small boutique owner without her knowledge.)

Today though was different, he had the motivations to bring the once known simply as _Gabriel_ now known as Agreste back to France within the next 48 hours or at least that was the idea. Adrien had changed the name of the fashion empire shortly after his father had abandoned the industry and vanished into the nothingness. He didn’t leave anything for Adrien when he left, aside from the Empire and the Gorilla to watch him. He was 18 at the time when his father vanished, leaving only a note to explain that he had been preparing him for this moment for a “very long time.” Adrien let out an audible scoff recalling the situation as he stood on the tram to the parking garage of the airport. A woman glared at him to which he rose his hands in an attempt to get forgiveness.

Stepping of the tram waving to the woman who had glared at him now holding one of the flowers from the bouquet under his arm. Emerald eyes glanced over the landing; a small woman with short raven hair glanced the opposing direction from that of which Adrien stood. In her hand she held a simple sign that read “mon crétin” on the front. Adrien felt a practiced smile come to his face as he approached.

“Kagami, I hope you weren’t waiting too long.” He apologized leaning in to kiss the woman's cheeks. To which his lips met three thin fingers.

“You were late by 45 minutes Adrien Agreste, what are you planning to do to make up for you?” Kagami answered in her sharp tone that Adrien had grown accustomed to.

Clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth and running his fingers through his long hair. Chuckling to himself he lifted the slightly diseviled bouquet of roses to her and with a Puss and Boots like pout he glanced down to her. “Please forgive me my Princess.” He begged gently.

The pair of auburn eyes rolled in their sockets before a slight smirk came to her face, taking the flowers and lifting them to her nose. “I forgive you, but you know I hate it when you call me that. Go with the nickname I like, Chaton.” She corrected before leading him off. Adrien felt himself gently cringe at the nickname he was all too familiar to before nodding and pulling his shoulder length hair up in a ponytail.

“Also we’re chopping off that mess you call hair tonight before we go anywhere. The press will freak if they see you with that, disaster.” She said flipping around for just a moment and pointing to him. Sighing he nodded before catching up with her and kissing her head.

“What would I do without an amazing manager like you?”

“Amazing Manager and fiance.” Kagami corrected.

_____________12 Hours____________________

Ladybug tapped her foot gently glancing over the city. Her blue bell eyes glaring over the city. Despite the mask over her eyes the tiredness was obviously there. Her hand rose to her mouth and a soft yawn came from her as she slumped slightly against the railing she was leaned against.

“Dude you look more tired than Alya does when she had a report to do in less than 6 hours.” A voice came from behind her. Ladybug felt her solid glare go from the city to the man standing behind her.

Carapace had grown a slight stubble over his face since he was given the turtle miraculous in their freshman year of highschool. His gear was the same as it had been for so long, the only changes that had faced the superhero was the longer hair that now shown through the rim of his hood. Noting the glare on Ladybug’s face that she couldn’t quite control the hero raised his hands in defence.

“Aye Aye Aye LB don’t point your frustration at me.” He chuckled nervously before Ladybug turned away again.

Her stress was honestly apparent on her face; she had received one of the largest orders she had every gotten sent into the Boutique for her Ladybug and Chat Noir clothing lines(Why she still allowed the Chat Noir Lines to be bought she didn't know.). Ladybug rubbed the sides of her temples with her black gloves and sighed.

“You’re fine Carapace. I’m not meaning to be agitated at you I’ve just got a lot on my mind currently.” She huffed out causing her raven bangs to fly up before lying lazily back in their original positions.

Normally she would confide her stress into her friend but seeing as they were in their suites there was not much Ladybug could do aside from mention it.Ladybug knew who Carapace was and Carapace knew who Rena Rouge was and vice versa but neither of her closest friends knew who she was behind the mask. Part of her begged for them all to just know instead of the secrets but at the same time... She knew there was too much at risk.

Ladybug lowered herself to the edge of the building grumbling gently before holding her face in her hands. Looking over her city through the slits in her fingers. Over the years that Hawkmoth had been absent the city had been quiet yet there was still the acknowledgement of both the Peacock Miraculous and the Butterfly Miraculous being missing. And whomever had them hadn’t been using them in the slightest over the past decade.

A loud screech filled the city and Ladybug jolted upwards. “What on earth was that?” She spoke as Carapace came to her side.

“I have a hunch but you’re not going to like it.” He muttered and ladybug felt the dread slip into her veins.

“You don’t think-”

“Hey are you two going to help me with this?!” The pair heard the call towards them from the roof across from them, the orange glint of Rena Rouge’s suit hitting the midday light as she frantically waved her arms to catch the attention of the other superheroes.

Ladybug and Carapace exchanged a look before nodding and heading off to join their other partner.

Following after Rena Rouge Ladybug felt her stomach jostle itself as she glanced over the people frantically running from whatever it was that was causing such a panic. It couldn’t be an akuma. Right? Hawkmoth had fallen off of the face of the earth and there was no way someone was able to find wherever the miraculous’ ,that had gone missing, were hidden. Ladybug and the other heroes had spent many months attempting to find where Hawkmoth had hidden the Peacock Miraculous along with the Butterfly miraculous. If someone had both of them...

Ladybug shook her head trying to clear the thought from her mind. Rena caught the bug before she tumbled over the edge of the roof she had been running on. Patting her shoulder the red and black clad hero looked over the Parc du Champ de Mars. The creature that Ladybug had hoped to see was not in fact an Akuma.

But a Massive Hawk Moth.

“Have I ever mentioned how much I hate bugs?” Rena commented from Ladybug’s right side. She was answered with a scorned glare to which she chuckled and rose her hands nervously.

“It’s like the one that was on the Eiffel tower the last time we fought Hawkmoth.” Carapace muttered. Pulling his shield from his shoulder.

“It’s a ‘helper’ or something.” Ladybug responded. “That’s what the peacock creates. It makes something to help the others that are affected.”

“So the peacock makes super-assistances that freaking fantastic..” Carapace groaned throwing his head back.

“Which means there’s someone akumatized? On top of dealing with this?” Rena questioned her voice annoyed as she pulled her flute from her back.

“Yeah. We need to split up.” Ladybug finalized before preparing to jump from the ledge. “Be ready for a fight.”

_________Present__________

Marinette covered her face with her hands after finishing boxing the left over pieces that were ordered the day before. She was lucky she was able to finish them before it had gotten too late. Glancing over to the time displayed on the clock in the entrance way of her boutique the neon light buzzed a soft 2:32am back at her.

Rubbing her face she slowly climbed the stairs to her apartment from her boutique on the ground floor of what used to be Sabine and Tom’s bakery. Since the massive growth of her parents bakery in her third year of high school Tom and Sabine moved their home and bakery to a larger place further down the boulevard. She was happy for them and happy to make her once home into her new home.

Flopping onto the couch in her living room Marinette pulled her phone from her pocket and glanced over the screen. Alya hadn’t been responding to her messages since the club and she had been attempting to tell her about the sighting of Chat Noir earlier that night. Huffing she rolled over and laid with her face into the couch.

“Marinette? Are you just not going to talk about everything?” She heard Tikki’s small voice call to her. Mari knew the kwami was angry at Plagg’s holder but Tikki had completely taken control of Marinette when she faced Chat Noir.

“Why did you make me yell at him?” Marinette said as she was sitting up looking at the small bug on the coffee table in front of her.

Tikki shifted nervously before sighing and coming closer to her chosen. “I’m sorry Marinette; I just lost control. Nino hasn’t seen the Black Cat Miraculous and Master Fu said he figured Plagg’s holder kept it with him. But...” The bug trailed and Marinette lifted her small head with one of her fingers and Tikki’s eyes began to water. “Plagg... He hates being alone, and I could tell he’s been dormant for so long. We can sense each other Marinette... He was so alone and... I got so mad... Plagg doesn’t get mad for himself often and I just.. I know he’s happy to have his chosen back but what cost is it to him and I just-” Marinette lifted the small god and held her close to her letting the bug cry. 

“It’s okay, He’s back now right?” Marinette consoled and Tikki nodded softly.

“I hope so..” Tikki responded solemnly.

Marinette bit her lip softly. She hoped too.

Adrien said nothing as Alya sat across from him, mulling over the information that had been passed between the two in the last 2 hours. The slightly dumbfounded look in her eyes made him anxious.

“So... You’re telling me your Dad just left?” Alya relayed slowly as if to make sure she wasn’t incorrectly absorbing anything that had been spewed from the blonde’s lips in the last 120 minutes.

“Yeah..”Adrien responded softly, messing with his short hair, rubbing the back of his neck that felt uncomfortably cold.

“And He took what again?” Alya quizzically looked at him, red eyebrows furrowed.

“My mom... Uh well her cremated remains at least...” He muttered softly, clearing his throat after finishing. God this was uncomfortable.

“And he had her in a casket in his office that you didn’t even know about until his assistant showed you.” She said as she got up and walked over to the hutch behind him and pulled one of the bottles of conach from the shelf.

“Uh Yeah... But that was before--”

“Before he left right... He left and took your mom to get cremated and then just-” she rose her arms and made of soft poof noise with her lips “Left you behind right?”

“Yep.. Just left.” He nodded as he watched her fill a glass.

“Huh... And you have no idea where he went?” She questioned lifting an eyebrow at him.

“Well he said in the note that he was going to her ‘favorite place to sit with the butterflies to be with her again’ so you can probably guess what that means.” He said, his chest tight thinking about the whole situation.

“Right... Sorry.” Alya mentioned offhandedly before setting a glass in front of him and sitting across from him.

“Don’t be. He stopped being my father a long time before he left.” Adrien rolled emerald eyes before shooting the glass back into his throat with a slight burn.

“So, since your dad left 8 years ago, you have been running the fashion empire on your own.” Alya nodded watching his movements as the blonde sat back and leaned his head back.

“Yep. Well not on my own, he left me Gorilla and a whole team of people that help me run things. I have the top designers. I just am the head of it.” He explained counting the dots on his ceiling.

“Right. And you’ve been running around the nations building this empire and what not. But at the same time you’ve kept in touch with everyone back here-- Well except Marinette and Me.”

“Don’t be, I get it. You broke up with my best friend and vanished off the face of the earth for a decade without even a goodbye I’m not holding a grudge; I know someone who is though.” She said standing from her seat.

“Where are you going?” Adrien questioned slightly nervous.

Alya pulled her jacket over her shoulders and picked her purse up from where it was hung on the back of her seat. “I am heading home to my husband. You should probably call your fiance Mr.Agreste. And maybe give a call to someone else.” Alya slid a small business card across the table to him face down.

“I already have your number.” He said picking up the card standing up and following her down the hall to the front door of his townhouse.

“It’s not my number Adrien. For someone as smart as you are you’re not very quick to realize when an opportunity is in front of you.” She chuckled opening the front door. “Have a good rest of your night and make sure to keep me a front seat at your opening ceremony tomorrow.” She winked smirking before dipping out of the front door.

Adrien flipped over the business card and he felt his stomach drop. _Le Macaron_ scrawled on the front.

Pulling his phone from his pocket he slowly typed the number into his phone. Listening to it ring he heard a soft voice pick up on the other side.

“Oh uh Hi Marinette, It’s Adrien Agreste...” He said feeling his voice shift much like his feet were doing as he slid against the slate flooring. “Would you like to meet up someone to uh... talk?


End file.
